


Mahariel Joins the Inquisition (Kinda)

by CopperCaravan



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Assorted NPCs - Freeform, Companions, Fenera Mahariel, Gen, Warden as Companion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 11,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5791375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CopperCaravan/pseuds/CopperCaravan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dialogue, commentary, and banter I wrote for my Warden as a companion in Inquisition. Comes complete with my divergent headcanons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Character and Arc

**Author's Note:**

> Please note coarse language to follow and mentions of various relationships (polyamory). Also note that relationships as presented between Mahariel and NPCs of Inquisition do not necessarily reflect my opinions of said NPCs and are in no way meant to express agreement with certain actions or hate of certain characters.

**Class and Specialization (DA:I)**  
Rogue + Assassin  
Double Daggers  
  
  
**Location**  
Haven: Outside the Tavern  
Skyhold: On the Ramparts Near Cullen's Office  
  
  
**Tarot Card**  
Default: The Chariot.  
Option One: The Lovers.  
Option Two: Justice.

  
 **Romance  
** Cannot be romanced  
Any Gender  
Any Race  
Does not pursue romance independent of Inquisitor  
  
  
**Preferred Party Combinations**  
Iron Bull, Cole, Solas  
Blackwall, Varric, Dorian  
(Nathaniel, Aeral)  
  
  
**Preferred War Table Methods**  
Leliana  
  
  
**Tombstone in the Fade**  
"Harellin."  
  
  
**Varric's** **Nickname**  
Tangles  
  
  
**Approval and Plot Decisions**  
  
Approval:

  * humorous or sarcastic dialogue
  * kindness to refugees, elves, or otherwise disenfranchised 
  * finding Dalish relics for her side quest (if she is in the party)
  * defending Cole
  * saving the Wardens
  * making her preferred plot choices/judgements
  * meeting the Wardens for her personal quest
  * giving her the information for her personal quest
  * letting Solas kill the mages
  * helping the Dalish on the Exalted Plains
  * saving the Chargers
  * being kind to Gatt



Disapproval:

  * dialogue that expresses devotion to the Maker, the Chantry, or Andraste
  * dialogue that expresses agreement with "Chosen One" idealogies
  * being mean or wary of Cole
  * plot decisions/judgments she disagrees with
  * giving the information in her personal quest to Starkhaven
  * being cruel or unhelpful to the Dalish in the Exalted Plains
  * leaving Alistair in the Fade
  * kicking Sera out of the Inquisition
  * rebuilding the Seekers
  * sacrificing the Chargers



 

Plot Decisions  
  
Most Preferred:

  * Allying with the Mages/Disbanding the Templars
  * Recruiting the Wardens
  * Letting Florianne kill Celene
  * Killing Florianne
  * Having Briala rule through Gaspard
  * if Dalish: Drinking from the Well
  * else: Letting Morrigan Drink from the Well
  * Leliana for Divine
  * Vowing to save Solas
  * Disbanding the Inquisition



  
Least Preferred:

  * Conscripting Mages/Allying with Templars
  * Exiling the Wardens
  * Leaving a Warden in the Fade
  * Allowing Celene or Gaspard to rule
  * Making Celene, Gaspard, and Briala rule together
  * if non-Dalish: Drinking from the Well
  * Cassandra or Vivienne for Divine
  * Vowing to kill Solas
  * Not disbanding the Inquisition



  
  
Sit in Judgment:  
  
Most Preferred:

  * Magister Alexius - Working for the Mages or Recruited for Research
  * Knight-Captain Denam - Given to the Templars
  * Grand Duchess Florianne - Box Tour or Farm Work
  * Livius Erimond - Given to the Grey Wardens (or Executed if Wardens were Exiled)
  * Ser Ruth - Refuse to Judge, Exile to the Deep Roads (or Exiled if Wardens were Exiled)
  * Samson - Exile to the Wilderness, or Give to Dagna and then later Agree to Mahariel's Terms regarding Negotiations with Starkhaven
  * Thom Ranier - Pardon or Send to the Wardens
  * Chief Movran - Arm and Exile to Tevinter
  * Mistress Poulin - Rebuilding the Town, Put to Work



  
Least Preferred:

  * Magister Alexius - Made Tranquil, Executed
  * Knight-Captain Denam - Recruited
  * Grand Duchess Florianne - Cloistered, Recruited, Made Jester
  * Livius Erimond - Imprisoned
  * Ser Ruth - Public Humiliation, Imprisoned
  * Samson - Give to Cullen, Remand to Kirkwall
  * Thom Ranier - Servitude to Inquisition
  * Chief Movran - Public Humiliation, Assign to Abernache
  * Gregory Dedrick - Death, Imprisonment
  * Crassius Servis - Returned to Corypheus, Recruited as Informant
  * Mistress Poulin - Released, Money Confiscated for House Trevelyan



  
  
  
**Side Quest: These Things Lost to Time and Ruin**  
Game play: Retrieve Dalish Relics hidden in The Emerald Graves (2), The Exalted Plains (2), and Val Royeaux (1)  
  
  
  
**Personal Quest: Not Strictly Wardening Business**  
Available once Here Lies the Abyss is completed.  
  
1\. Game play: Speak with three Wardens in Emrpise du Lion (once the Keep is captured), the Exalted Plains, and the Western Approach.  
  
2\. War Table: Have Leliana's people decode the information and follow-up (30 minutes).  
  
3\. War Table Option One: Leliana will make sure the information is sent where Mahariel needs it (45 minutes).  
    War Table Option Two: Josephine will present the information as leverage in Negotiations with Starkhaven (50 minutes).  
  
Leliana: 

  * Major Approval Boost
  * Party Receives Boost to Damage for all Rogues
  * Mahariel's Tarot Card changes to Option One



Josephine:

  * Affinity is Permanently Lowered
  * Inquisition Gains an Entire Level of Influence (Inquisition Gains a Perk)
  * Starkhaven is Pacified by Two Points
  * Mahariel's Tarot Card Changes to Option Two



  
  
  
**Epilogue Slides**  
Mahariel has three consecutive Epilogue Slides.  
  
One  
"As she'd always promised, Mahariel did leave the Inquisition. When Lady Morrigan began her journey, Mahariel and Nathaniel went with her."  
  
  
Two  
-if her Personal Quest was not completed  
"Though she rarely made personal visits, Mahariel would occasionally send word to Leliana, either about a promising lead or, sometimes, more personal matters."  
  
-if her Personal Quest was completed with Leliana  
"Though she rarely made personal visits, when the Inquisitor called, help seemed to always be close at hand, whether by way of a new recruit or a dead enemy or a surprising delivery at Skyhold's gates."  
  
-if her Personal Quest was completed with Josephine  
"Though she was never seen at Skyhold, her influence was certainly felt. The Inquisition often seemed to run into trouble, ranging from obstinate peasants to powerful and public enemies. Always, the same message was delivered: _I do not forgive_."  
  
  
Three (post-Tresspasser)  
-if the Inquisitor vowed to fight Solas  
"Refusing to assist the Inquisition in their vow to hunt down Solas, Mahariel kept her eyes sharply on the lookout for any information that might lead her to him, hoping to find him before the Inquisitor did or, if nothing else, to be certain he was stopped."  
  
-if the Inquisitor vowed to save Solas and her Personal Quest was completed with Leliana  
"Though Mahariel had other matters to attend to and so could not always be present, she insisted on joining the efforts to find Solas and save them all from his pride. She proved a valuable asset and a very steadfast ally."  
  
-if the Inquisitor vowed to save Solas and her Personal Quest was completed with Josephine  
"Though Mahariel refused to work directly with the Inquisitor, she did insist on joining the efforts to find Solas and save them all from his pride. She proved a valuable asset, although tensions remained high and the Inquisitor's guard remained wary. Thankfully, there were other matters that required her attention and so she never remained too long."


	2. General Commentary

Default greeting: “Oh, hey. What’s going on?”  
Low approval greeting: “Oh, it’s you. Lucky me.”  
High approval greeting: “There you are; was looking for you.”

When looking for something: “Definitely something here; a thief can tell.”

When finding a campsite: “Oh, camp, good. Where do I get to sleep?”

Upon seeing a dragon: “That had better not be a witch.”

Low Health: “Anders was... so much better at this... than you people.”  
KO’d: “This is just like that time I—”  
Revived: “I’m up. You good? I’m good.”  
              “Where’s the fucker who hit me?”  
Killing an enemy: “That’s another for me!”  
Fighting: “Why won’t you people leave me alone?”  
               “Told you to run.”

Companions KO’d:  
   Inquisitor: “Hey! You’re supposed to be in charge here!”  
   Aeral: “You can do better than that!”  
              “Where’s your pride?”  
   Faen: “Aeral’s going to kill me. Wake up, Faen!”  
   Naveen: “Fine, fine, take a nap while we do the work!”  
   Hawke: “I’m going to tell Carver if you start slacking off!”  
   Iron Bull: “Bull! Are you alright? Bull?”  
                  “You’re way too big for me to carry back, you know.”  
   Cassandra: “Come on, Seeker, walk it off.”  
   Blackwall: “You’re Black _wall_ , not Black _fall_. Get up.”  
   Varric: “Bet you won’t put _that_ in your next book.”  
   Cole: “Cole! Cole, I’m coming to get you!”  
   Sera: “Argh! Come on, Sera! Not now!”  
   Dorian: “That’s not impressive at all, Dorian.”  
   Vivienne: “Suppose it would be unsportsmanlike to kick her while she’s down?”  
   Solas: “Solas! Get up or I’m drawing vallaslin on your face, I swear!”  
             “Come on, old man. You’ve got more in you than that.”  
   Alistair: "I'm going to tease you relentlessly when you wake up."  
   Stroud: "Jean-Marc, are you really going to let me show you up like this?"  
   Nathaniel: "You know how I get when you sleep on the job."  
                    "I need you to wake up. Now."  
  
Entering a Chantry: "I think it's best for all involved if you  _don't_ drag me in here."  
  
The Hinterlands: "I come here sometimes, to Redcliffe. It's nice. Quiet. Well, usually."  
                           "You know, the Bann and I had a little chat about these woods. But I suppose the fighting's run off any nearby clans."  
  
Val Royeaux: "Do I have to be here for this?  _Ugh._ Well, maybe I'll... acquire a gift for Leliana."  
                     "If one more of these masked idiots asks who my handler is, I'm burning down the city."  
  
Crestwood: "So, this is where they're hiding out. Hell of a hiding place."  
                  "You know, the last time I had to deal with undead, there was a very angry demon involved."  
  
The Storm Coast: "I've a fondness for the ocean, sick as it makes me."  
                           "We don't have many stories about the ocean. Odd, all things considered."  
  
The Fallow Mire: "Ah, yes. Lovely place. Reminds me a bit of Flemeth's old spot."  
                          "Be careful, this mud'll suck your boots right off."  
  
The Western Approach: "This place feels... I don't know. I don't like it."  
                                     "I hate walking in sand."  
  
Forbidden Oasis: "Do all deserts feel so... off-putting?"  
                           "Oasis my ass. This place is maze."  
  
Exalted Plains: "These shems are so stupid. The  _Dales_ belong to the Dalish. Their war won't mean anything in the end."  
                       "There should be a clan nearby. I'd like to visit, if we have time."  
  
Emerald Graves: "This place is beautiful. It's a wonder my clan never came here; they'd have loved it."  
                          "Vallasdahlen. This is... This is the way it  _should_ be. None of our people should be left to wander alone in death. He--I'm sorry. Excuse me."  
  
Emprise du Lion: "This is a  _lot_ of snow."  
                           "Do you think we have time to play on the ice? No? Well, maybe later."  
  
Hissing Wastes: "Sand. Sand!  _Sand_! Why are we even here?"  
                         "Fen'Harel's ass, what's the point of this place?"  



	3. Quest Commentary

**IN HUSHED WHISPERS**  
  
Entering Redcliffe: “They deserve better than this. Of course, most people deserve better than what they get.”  
  
First Meeting Alexius: “I’m telling you now: this guy’s a lying asshole.”  
  
Discovering Alexius’ Plot: “Didn’t I fucking tell you? I did. I fucking told you.”  
  
Jailed during IHW: “You. You vanished. You disappeared and you... you left us there! Look what he did! Do you _know_ what he did to my people? To my Wardens? My family? How could you leave us there? Let me out! Let me out of here so I can kill him! I’ll kill him!”

  
  
**CHAMPIONS OF THE JUST**  
  
Near the Nobles: “What a complete _waste of time._ ”  
  
Agreeing to the Ritual: “Do we ever actually plan to get anything _useful_ done?”  
  
Raising the People’s Flag: “Hope you hold to that than better than I did.”  
  
Raising Andraste’s Flag: “Yeah. Fat lot of good it’s doing her, ain’t it?”  
  
Meeting Denam: “Bet you lot thought this was going to be simple, didn’t you?”

  
  
**IN YOUR HEART SHALL BURN**  
  
Being Informed about the Army: “Of fucking course.”  
  
Near a Villager: “Well, come on. Let’s not just stand here; let’s help.”  
  
Saving all Villagers: “Best deed I’ve done in quite a while.”  
  
Seeing the Dragon: “As if this could possibly be more inconvenient.”

  
  
**HERE LIES THE ABYSS**  
  
Regarding Clarel: “I never met her, myself. Don’t know how she’d react to meeting me.”  
  
Regarding Erimond: “Oh, when I get my hands on you, shem...”  
  
At Adamant: “I’m adding this to the list of places I never wanted to visit.”  
  
Addressing Wardens: “Listen up! Some of you think—well, it really doesn’t matter. I’m here to help you this time. I’m here to save this godsdammed order. Lay down your weapons, retreat to the front with the Inquisition’s forces. On my word, you won’t be harmed. I stake my life on yours.”  
  
Addressing Clarel: “Clarel, you can’t do this! Don’t you think I know what it means to make hard choices? Don’t you think I understand sacrifice? This is a lie! He’s using you, Clarel! He’s using us all! You’re killing your Wardens for _nothing_!”  
  
Entering the Fade: “Oh, _fuck._ Not again. You lot listen up because I am _not_ turning into a damned rat again, do you hear me? Gods drag me screaming into the Void, I _hate_ this place!”  
  
Nightmare: “So you’ve brought the little harrellin, have you? Fenera Mahariel Sabrae? Or shall I call you just Warden? That is all you are anymore. You turned against your kin, cause death wherever you go. You disgrace your people. And then you let yourself forget, forgive, play pretend in the arms of shemlen men. You are pathetic. And you can protect no one.”  
  
Response to the Nightmare: “Won’t stop me killing you though, will it?”  
  
Her tombstone: Harrellin.  
  
Regarding the Wardens and the Divine: “Oh, those _fucking_ _idiots_!”  
  
Regarding the Spirit: “Look, I don’t care what it is. Let’s just get out of here. You people can have a crisis of faith later.”  
  


  
  
**WICKED EYES AND WICKED HEARTS**  
  
Entering Halamshiral: “I can’t _believe_ you convinced Leliana to make me come here. No, actually, I can. What I _really_ can’t believe is that Josephine let you bring me. We’re all going to regret this later.”  
  
Introduction to the Court: “Consort of Lady Morrigan, Arcane Advisor to the Empress.”  
  
Comments on Halamshiral: “Stolen from my people. How fashionable.”  
                                          “Can’t we just kill these assholes and leave? I bet Cullen’d like my plan just fine.”  
  
Regarding the Throne: “Hey, if Florianne wants to assassinate an asshole for me, let her. Then we kill the Duchess, and Briala rules from the shadows.”

  
  
**WHAT PRIDE HAD WROUGHT**  
  
Comments on the Temple: “This... this is... Solas...”  
                                          “Remind me to mark this place on my map. Merrill should see it.”  
  
Regarding the Rituals: “You have to. You can't just romp around in here like it’s a damned sparring arena.”  
  
Regarding the Sentinels: “Not your people? What do you— Fine. Fuck you. My people deserve better than this.”  
  
Allying with the Sentinels: “Good. There’s no point in needless destruction.”  
  
Fighting the Sentinels: “What? No! I won’t let you!”  
  
Regarding the Well: “This is... everything. I— I wish Merrill were here.”  
  
If asked to drink: “I—I can’t. I... You don’t understand. I can’t ever go back. It would be wasted on me. I have stolen enough from my people; I... can’t.”  
  
If Morrigan drinks: “Morrigan, don’t waste this. Please.”  
  
If Aeral drinks: “I’m relieved, actually. You’re... I trust you with this.”  
  
If a Dalish Inquisitor drinks: “I hope you... I can’t go home, lethallin. Use it; help our people.”  
  
If a non-Dalish Inquisitor drinks: “What right do you have? How can you justify stealing yet another piece of our heritage?”

  
  
**THE FINAL PIECE**  
  
General: “We have to find Kieran _right now._ I don’t care what else is going on.”  
  
Upon seeing Flemeth:  
   Mahariel: “Fl—Flemeth?! Oh shit. Oh shit, oh shit, oh _shit_.”  
   Flemeth: “Ah. A familiar face.”  
   Mahariel: “What are you doing to Kieran? Unhand him!”  
   Flemeth: “The Warden who killed me, a defender to the end, I see.”  
   Mahariel: “I—I thought—”  
   Flemeth: “You thought I was going to kill my Morrigan.”  
   Flemeth: “You need not worry; I’ll not be punishing you for defending my daughter and my grandson.”  
   Mahariel: “Asha’bellanar. Are you really Mythal?”  
   Flemeth: “One of the People still, I see. Loyal to your own and to mine. Good.”  
  
When Kieran is Returned: “Are you alright, da’len? You had us worried, Kieran.”

  
  
**DOOM UPON ALL THE WORLD**  
  
Upon starting: “Good. Let’s get this shit done.”  
  
At the celebration:  
   Mahariel: “Guess you did alright. How’s it feel to be a Hero of Thedas?”  
   Inquisitor:  
       A. Pretty great.  
       B. I’m just glad it’s over.  
   -A. Inquisitor: I do feel a bit like a hero.  
       Mahariel: Enjoy it while it lasts. That’ll wear off soon enough.  
   -B. Inquisitor: I’m just glad we got through it.  
       Mahariel: Now there’s a sentiment I’m familiar with.  
   Mahariel: If you’ll excuse me, I’m going to drink some more.  
  
  
  
**SIDE MISSION**  
  
Finding a relic:  
"Oh, excellent! Merrill's going to be thrilled!"  
"Huh. I wonder what that is. I'm sure Merrill knows more about it."  
"That's... That's actually really amazing. Merrill's going to love this."  
  
  
  
**PERSONAL QUEST**  
  
Meeting the Wardens:  
"Thank you for doing this, brother. That... problem you had. It's been taken care of."  
"I won't forget what you've done for us. I know the risk you took."  
"You just let me know when you need me. You know how to find me."


	4. Conversations with the Inquisitor

**First Conversation, Introduction**  
  
(Upon A Commotion in Haven, Near Solas’ Shack)  
Inquisitor: What’s going on here?  
Mahariel: Oh, lovely. Looky there people of Haven, your Herald is here. Go and... ask them things about... Andraste and the Maker and... demons.  
Cullen: I’m so sorry! I didn’t realize you were...  
Mahariel: Not shouting my name as loud as I possibly can? You didn’t realize I wasn’t doing that?  
Inquisitor: _What is going on?_  
Solas: I found this woman playing with Leliana’s birds on my roof.  
Mahariel: And then Cullen blew my cover.  
Cullen: I’m sorry. How was I to know you were trying to be discreet? You were on a roof!  
Cullen: I was only being polite.  
Inquisitor: Who are you?  
Leliana: Allow me to introduce you to a dear friend of mine, Inquisitor. This is Warden Mahariel, Hero of Ferelden and previously Ferelden’s Commander of the Grey.  
Inquisitor:  
     -A. You’re her?  
     -B. Previously?  
     -C. Where have you been?  
     -D. You’re not what I expected.  
     -E. You don’t seem that impressive.  
     -F. Honored to meet you, Warden Commander.  
A:  
     Inquisitor: You’re her? The Hero of Ferelden?  
     Mahariel: That’s what they call me. Unfortunately.  
     -loop  
B:  
     Inquisitor: Previously? You’ve... stepped down?  
     Mahariel: Well, if you call being harassed, discharged, hunted, and called a traitor “stepping down,” then sure. That’s what I did.  
     -loop  
C:  
     Inquisitor: Where have you been? No one’s heard from you in years.  
     Mahariel: Well, that’s not altogether true.  
     Inquisitor: Leliana, did you know about this all this time?  
     Leliana: I _may_ have known a touch more than I let on. But you try getting her to do something she doesn’t want to do; she’s twice as stubborn as Cassandra.  
     -loop  
D:  
     Inquisitor: I have to admit, you’re not exactly what I’d expected from all those tales.  
     Mahariel: Sorry to disappoint. I try to tell people not to embellish; look where it gets them.  
E:  
     Inquisitor: You don’t seem all that impressive, actually. I don’t really understand what all the fuss is about.  
     Mahariel: Well, of the two of us, you’re not the only one who thinks that.  
F:  
     Inquisitor: I can’t believe you’re really her. It’s an honor to meet you, Warden Commander.  
     Mahariel: I am, it isn’t, and please don’t call me that.  
Mahariel: And anyway, what about you? You’re the one what they’re calling the “Blessed Herald of Andraste,” eh? How’s that going for you? Bet it’s as fun as it sounds.  
Inquisitor: Oh yes.  
Mahariel: Well, since your Commander here’s gone and blown my cover—  
Cullen: You were on a _roof_!  
Mahariel: I suppose there’s no point in sneaking around anymore. Do me a favour though and maybe don’t spread it around that I’m here. Got things to do and all.

  
  
  
**General Conversations:**

When asked about the Dalish:  
  
   -If Inquisitor is Dalish:  
        Mahariel: I... I’d really rather not talk about that, lethallin. Please.  
   -Else:  
        Mahariel: I don’t talk about that. Don’t ask me again.

  
  
When asked about the Wardens:  
  
Mahariel: What can I say? We’re a rowdy group of criminals, drunkards, good-for-nothings, and a few brave and naive volunteers. And we’re damned, in case you didn’t already know.  
Inquisitor: What’s it like though? Being a Warden?  
   -If Blackwall is available:  
        Mahariel: You know who’d probably love to talk shop with you? The Constable! You should ask him. Definitely.  
   -Else:  
        Mahariel: I suppose it’s the same as any other company of soldiers. Well, plus the darkspawn and the taint and the early death and the whole “Thedas sort of hates us” business. And we eat a lot.

  
  
When asked about the Wardens’ disappearance:  
  
Mahariel: That’s why I’m here. What? Did you think I came to deal with all _this_ mess?  
Inquisitor: So you don’t know anything?  
Mahariel: Nothing that would help you. Trust me, if I did, I’d tell you. I’ve more a reason to want to find them than anyone.  
Mahariel: I’ll tell you this though—my head’s been killing me lately. Makes me wonder if it’s the same for the others, wherever they are.

  
  
When asked about the Blight:  
  
Mahariel: Oh, you know. Killed some monsters, camped in a swamp, killed some dragons.  
Inquisitor: You killed dragons? Other than the archdemon, I mean?  
Mahariel: Yes. It was a very, _very_ long year.

  
  
If the Inquisitor flirts with her:  
  
Mahariel: Oh, look at you, trying to get cozy with me.  
Inquisitor: Is it working?  
Mahariel: Hard to say. If things were different, maybe.  
  
  
  
When asked about Corypheus:  
  
Mahariel: I have no idea. He's definitely darkspawn, or Blighted, at least, but that's about all I can tell you.  
Inquisitor: I heard you dealt with something similar.  
Mahariel: The Architect, yes. He was... something similar, alright.  
Mahariel: Sometimes I wonder if I did the right thing, in the end. But I think... I think I did.  
Inquisitor: What did you do?  
Mahariel: You haven't heard? I struck a deal, allied with a damned darkspawn or magister or whatever they are.  
Mahariel: It's no wonder everyone wants to kill me.  
Inquisitor: So, no advice for Corypheus then?  
Mahariel: Yes. There'll be no dealing with _him_. He's not like The Architect.  
Mahariel: Corypheus--you kill him. Without hesitation and without mercy.   
  
  
  
When asked about Stroud and Alistair:  
  
Mahariel: Oh, Alistair and I have been together since the Blight began. He was...   
Mahariel: Gods, his terrible jokes are probably the only reason I smiled at all that year.  
Inquisitor: You two seem close.  
Mahariel: We are. Very close. He's--well he's a lot of things.  
  
Mahariel: Actually, Stroud and I really have no business being friendly with each other.  
Inquisitor: So you don't like each other, then?  
Mahariel: What? Oh, no, we like each other just fine. We just argue. A lot.  
Inquisitor: What about?  
Mahariel: Everything. He's a good sort, though. We've settled our score.  
  
  
  
When asked about Morrigan and Kieran:  
  
Mahariel: Morrigan's my best friend. My sister. I spent quite a while with her in Orlais.  
Inquisitor: You were in Orlais?  
Mahariel: It's where Morrigan was, so it's where I was too. Although I won't pretend I didn't hate every minute of it.  
Inquisitor: I have a hard time picturing it.  
Mahariel: Good. I've already got an exaggerated reputation; I don't need that added to it.  
  
Mahariel: Kieran? Well, I suppose he's as close to my child as I'm ever going to get.  
Inquisitor: What do you mean?  
Mahariel: Nothing. He's a great kid, you know? Very clever, like his mother.  
Mahariel: He's very special. You make sure your people treat him well. I won't tolerate anything else.  
  
  
  
When asked about the Inquisition:  
  
Average Approval:  
Mahariel: I'm not sure how I feel about it, really. Or about you.  
Mahariel: It's been my experience that organizations like this always get too big for everyone else's own good.  
Mahariel: But I suppose we'll just have to see.  
  
Low Approval:  
Mahariel: It's been my experience that organizations like this always get too big for everyone else's own good.  
Mahariel: So far you lot fit the bill just fine.  
Mahariel: Honestly? I'm just ready to get out of here. I didn't sign on for this shit.  
  
High Approval:  
Mahariel: It's been my experience that organizations like this always get too big for everyone else's own good.  
Mahariel: And I think the Inquisition's just the same, honestly.  
Mahariel: But you. I think you're doing your best and it's been good enough for me.  
Mahariel: I imagine I'll stick around. Just for a little while.

 

 **Party Banter**  
  
if the Inquisitor has been flirting with her:  
  
Mahariel: That was some fancy foot work back there, Inquisitor. Maybe you could give me a private lesson later?  
  
Inquisitor: Oh, I could do that.  
  
(Cass: This is becoming quite uncomfortable.  
  
Dorian: Oho, is that a bit of flirting? May I join in?  
  
Sera: Oh not you too! Why’s everybody so on with this elf?  
  
Solas: Must you do this?  
Mahariel: You jealous, _hahren_?  
Solas: Not in the slightest, _da’len_.  
  
Iron Bull: Gettin’ slick up there, Warden?  
  
Blackwall: *coughs* Well, this is, ah, awkward.  
  
Varric: Oh, that’s a terrible line, Warden. I expected better from you.)  
  
Nathaniel: Must you? Can we not simply kill things without you trying me?  
  
Mahariel: Nathaniel Howe, I’ve no idea what you mean.  
  
Nathaniel: (muttering) When we get back to our room, you’ll know exactly what I mean.  
  
Mahariel: Oh, I’m looking forward to _that_. Should I “try” you harder?  
  
Nathaniel: I think you shouldn’t. We are working at the moment.  
  
Mahariel: Later then.

 **  
  
  
Quest Related Conversations**  
  
After Becoming Inquisitor:  
  
Mahariel: So, it's Inquisitor, now, is it?   
Mahariel: Just a bit of advice: they gave me lots of titles too.  
Mahariel: My own order tried to kill me, my comrades have been harassed and hunted, I lost everything that mattered to me.  
Mahariel: Being a hero is all fine and good when you can pull off what everyone wants, but otherwise...  
Mahariel: Be careful, is all I'm saying.   
  
  
  
After Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts:  
  
Mahariel: Let me just clear this up in case we have to do anything like that ever again.  
Mahariel: I hate politics. I hate nobles. I hate Court. I hate The Game. I hate formal attire. I hate Orlais.  
Mahariel: That ought to cover it.  
Mahariel: Although, I have to say, I did have fun.  
Inquisitor: Enjoyed the ball after all, did you?  
Mahariel: Oh, no, not at all. I did, however, enjoy making all those Orlesians uncomfortable.  
Mahariel: Although, I should probably apologize to Josephine about that... incident.  
Inquisitor: Incident?  
Mahariel: Nothing to worry about. Just, ah, I wouldn't bring it up around her. She wasn't... pleased with us.  
Inquisitor: Us?  
Mahariel: I have to say, some of your friends certainly know how to have a good time.  
  
  
  
After Here Lies the Abyss:  
  
About the Wardens:  
Mahariel: I'm not sure how I feel really. It's good people what give their lives to save others. And it's bad people what take them.  
Mahariel: The Wardens have always toed that line.  
Mahariel: Thing is, I'm too good to take a comrade's life and too bad to give my own.  
Mahariel: What right do I have to say a damn thing?  
  
About the Fade:  
Mahariel: Don’t talk to me about it. You want a therapy session, go cry with Cassandra or squeal in delight with Solas.  
Mahariel: I’ll be here in the yard letting Bull whack me with his damned stick.   
  
  
  
After What Pride Hath Wrought:  
  
Inquisitor: About the Well...  
Mahariel: I'd really rather not discuss it.  
Inquisitor: You just seem... I expected you to be happier, I suppose.  
Mahariel: It's not that, exactly. Just... I just hope it's put to the proper use. The elves have so little left.  
  
  
  
**Side Mission  
**  
Mahariel: I was wondering if we might make a few pit stops along our way.  
Mahariel: An old friend of mine's been sending me some information. Old Dalish relics and things.  
Mahariel: I'd appreciate it if we could look into it.  
  
  
  
**Personal Quest**  
  
Mahariel: Inquisitor, I wanted to ask you something. I... Well, I need a favour, unfortunately.   
Inquisitor: What is it?  
Mahariel: The Wardens. There are a few who I've been, ah, well working with. Covertly.  
Mahariel: The Order as a whole isn't exactly pleased with me, as I'm sure you can imagine.  
Mahariel: But with all that's happened, I've lost contact. These Wardens, they have very important information for me.  
Mahariel: And very dangerous.  
Mahariel: I'd appreciate it if you could have Leliana acquire it for me. In such a way as to insure the safety of all those involved.  
Inquisitor: I'll look into it.  
  
If Quest is Completed for Mahariel:  
Mahariel: I wanted to thank you.  
Mahariel: You didn't have to go out of your way, could've gained a lot for yourself if you'd wanted to.   
Mahariel: But you helped me. And you helped my people. That means a great deal to me, more than you can imagine.  
Mahariel: I want you to know I'll be there when you need me. This is the sort of debt I don't leave unpaid.  
  
If Quest is Completed for Starkhaven:  
Mahariel: I know what you did,  _Inquisitor._  
Mahariel: Maybe you think it was for the greater good. Or maybe you never planned to help me at all.  
Mahariel: Doesn't matter in the end.  
Mahariel: Just know that your actions hurt my people.  
Mahariel: And that is the one thing I never forgive.  
Mahariel: I suggest you double your guard,  _Your Worship._  
(Mahariel's approval is permanently lowered to the minimum.)


	5. Party Banter: Varric

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters and banter enclosed within parentheses ( ) denotes that the line will only take place if that character is present. Once Here Lies the Abyss has been completed, Nathaniel always accompanies Mahariel as an extra party member.

**General Banter:  
  
** Mahariel: Varric, are you going to write me into your next book?  
  
Varric: Travelling with the infamous Grey Warden Commander, Hero of Ferelden, not seen for almost ten years? Have to. And I can’t just pass up putting some of your terrible lines into writing.  
  
Mahariel: Well, give me a good alias, something no one will figure out, like Vahariel the Off-White Ranger.  
  
Varric: Uh, maybe leave the writing to me...  
  
  
...  
  
  
Varric: So, Warden.  
  
Mahariel: Yes, Varric?  
  
Varric: I hear some things. Lots of things.  
  
Mahariel: You’ll have to be a bit more specific, Varric.  
  
Varric: About you having quite a few lovers.  
  
(Nathaniel: *choking sounds*)  
  
Mahariel: Ha, well, yes, I suppose that would be at the forefront of the gossip. Who cares about all the dragons I’ve killed?  
  
Varric: I’m just asking because I’m pretty terrible at romance serials but there’s a high demand for them, so I was thinking...  
  
Mahariel: You want all the juicy details? You know, Varric, I could show you a thing or two.  
  
Varric: Yeah I’m sure you could. And I won’t say I’m not tempted, but you know, I have enough troublemaking women in my life already and they’d kick my ass so I’ll have to decline.  
  
Mahariel: Well, if you reconsider...  
  
(Varric: Even if I did, I think your bowman here might kill me.  
  
Nathaniel: You would be correct.)  
  
  
...  
  
  
Varric: So, you’re the Warden Commander Blondie was always talking about?  
  
Mahariel: Blondie? Anders?  
  
Varric: Yeah. Every now and then I could get him to tell some stories—told me about Blackmarsh once, and about a cat, but not much else.  
  
Mahariel: Ah, Ser Pounce-A-Lot. I miss that cat.  
  
Varric: What, ah, what was he like? Before... you know.  
  
Mahariel: Less on edge. A bit more confident, actually. He really wasn’t that different, honestly. Still had very dry humour, still sort of terrible at talking to people, still very affectionate. Just had a little less to be afraid of. Relatively speaking.  
  
Varric: And... Justice?  
  
Mahariel: I was talking about both of them.  
  
  
...  
  
  
Varric: So, Little Hawke’s in your crew now?  
  
Mahariel: If I call him that, I’ll bet he throws me in the river.  
  
Varric: I’d like to meet the man brave or stupid enough to throw you in the river.  
  
Mahariel: Carver is one of several, I assure you.  
  
Varric: And he’s doing ok? With you? Doing... whatever you do?  
  
Mahariel: Aww. I’ll tell him you were worried and asking after him.  
  
Varric: Don’t.  
  
  
...  
  
  
Varric: So, about Daisy.  
  
Mahariel: Daisies? I’m, ah, not really the one to talk to about botany, Varric.  
  
Varric: No, _Daisy_. Merrill. You were in her clan, weren’t you?  
  
Mahariel: Oh. Merrill. Yes. Yes, I... was.  
  
Varric: She talked about you a lot. Missed you. Why didn’t you ever come back?  
  
Mahariel: I...  
  
(Cole: She couldn’t. She could. But she couldn’t. She was too far away.)  
  
Mahariel: I don’t much care for the weather in the Free Marches.  
  
Varric: Uh-huh.  
  
Mahariel: How... how was she, Varric? Was she ok? I never... I would’ve...  
  
Varric: Let’s get some drinks later.  
  
Mahariel: Yeah. Yeah, let’s do that.  
  
  
...  
  
  
**In the Deep Roads:**  
  
Varric: I hate the Deep Roads.  
  
Mahariel: Me too. I’d live a happier short life if I never had to come down here ever again.  
  
Varric: And I guess since you’re a Warden everybody’s always pestering you to come with them.  
  
Mahariel: Oh yeah. And you too, probably, being a dwarf.  
  
Varric: Yep.  
  
Mahariel: Our friends are fucks.  
  
Varric: Yep.


	6. Party Banter: Cole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters and banter enclosed within parentheses ( ) denotes that the line will only take place if that character is present. Once Here Lies the Abyss has been completed, Nathaniel always accompanies Mahariel as an extra party member.

**General Banter  
**  
Cole: You should talk to Vivienne about that!  
  
Mahariel: Uh, Cole, are you talking to me?  
  
Cole: Yes. The Duke had two lovers too.  
  
(Varric: Oh boy.  
  
Cassandra: Maker. Not again.  
  
Vivienne: Will someone make the demon be quiet?)  
  
Mahariel: I appreciate the thought, Cole, but I don’t want to talk to her.  
  
(Vivienne: And I have more important things to do. Things that don’t make my clothes stink like wilderness and body odour.)  
  
Cole: Oh.   
  
  
...  
  
  
Cole: I think it’s sweet.  
  
Mahariel: Are you talking about me again?  
  
Cole: Yes. I think it’s sweet. You learned to love lots of people.  
  
Mahariel: Well, I think lots of people would disagree with that.  
  
Cole: You don’t care.  
  
Mahariel: Ha, you’re right about that.  
  
  
...  
  
  
Cole: You’re still so sad.  
  
Mahariel: Why do I feel like this one’s about me again?  
  
Cole: “It was all the mirror’s fault, all of it. I should’ve stopped him, should’ve saved—”  
  
Mahariel: Don’t!  
  
Cole: That doesn’t help, does it? I’m sorry.  
  
Mahariel: It’s... it’s alright Cole. I know you mean well.  
  
Cole: I can’t bring him back.  
  
Mahariel: No, no one can.  
  
(Nathaniel: Mahariel, are you alright? Should we...  
  
Mahariel: I’m ok. It’s ok.)  
  
Cole: Does that mean I can’t help?  
  
Mahariel: It’s alright Cole. It’s not your fault.  
  
  
...  
  
  
Cole: Why do you only lie out loud?  
  
Mahariel: Solas, I get the feeling he’s talking to _you_.  
  
Solas: You would make such assumptions.  
  
Cole: I’m talking about both of you. You only lie out loud. The silence is different.  
  
Cole: “Quiet moments, soft light, pleasant company.” You can be friends out loud, too.  
  
Mahariel: Um...  
  
Solas: *sighs*  
  
Cole: She thinks you’re thoughtful. And elegant. And she likes watching you work, wants to ask you questions, wishes you’d be more honest and listen, wishes you’d let them all in.  
  
Mahariel: I don’t—  
  
Cole: And he thinks you’re clever. Strong and determined and proud. He likes the way you move, likes the way you challenge everything and everyone, wishes you could stay, wishes he could learn.  
  
Solas: I think that’s quite enough sharing. Thank you, Cole.  
  
Cole: Does it help? To finally know the quiet things?  
  
Mahariel: I... yeah. I’m, uh, I’m glad.  
  
Solas: ...It is a pleasant surprise.  
  
  
...  
  
  
 **After Cole’s Personal Quest:**  
  
Cole: You miss them both. You miss them separate because you worry. And now you worry about me.  
  
Mahariel: Yes.  
  
Cole: Do you think I... Are you afraid of me?  
  
Mahariel: No, Cole. Sometimes... Sometimes, I get afraid _for_ you, though.  
  
Cole: You don’t think they’re bad, your friends. You aren’t afraid of them. Not even after.  
  
Mahariel: No. I’m not afraid of them either. I don’t think they’re bad. I care about them very much.  
  
Cole: Do you care about me?  
  
Mahariel: I... I don’t know how to say...  
  
Cole: Thank you. I care about you too.


	7. Party Banter: Sera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters and banter enclosed within parentheses ( ) denotes that the line will only take place if that character is present. Once Here Lies the Abyss has been completed, Nathaniel always accompanies Mahariel as an extra party member.

**General Banter**  
  
Sera: I thought you’d talk about elves more.  
  
Mahariel: Uh, ok?  
  
Sera: I mean, don’t get it wrong, I’m glad you don’t. Don’t start now.  
  
Mahariel: What the fuck are you talking about?  
  
(Solas: Sera, I do not recommend pressing this issue.)  
  
Sera: Pointy ears and face paint and elfiness. You don’t talk about it much.  
  
Mahariel: Do you _want_ to talk about it?  
  
Sera: Pfft. No.   
  
Mahariel: Then why the hell did you bring it up?  
  
Sera: Just wonderin’ _why_ you don’t talk about it.  
  
Mahariel: If you don’t want to talk about it and I don’t want to talk it, what’s it matter _why_?  
  
(Solas: Truly, Sera, you shouldn’t.)  
  
Sera: So’d you leave them or’d they leave you?  
  
Mahariel: I’ve got an idea, Sera: why don’t you go back to High Lady Money Bags in Denerim and command her elvhen servants to make you a dinner they can’t afford to eat?  
  
  
...  
  
  
Sera: I got a great idea.  
  
Mahariel: Oh, I can’t wait to hear it...  
  
Sera: Nah, listen, you’ll love it. So, later tonight, we sneak into Solas’ room—  
  
Solas: I am right here, Sera.  
  
Mahariel: Shh. Don’t interrupt, she’s just getting to the good part.  
  
Solas: Mahariel, please do not encourage this.  
  
Mahariel: Encourage it? I want in on it.  
  
Sera: Yeah! That’s what I’m talkin’ about.  
  
  
...  
  
  
Mahariel: You know Sera, I heard that story you told Blackwall.  
  
Sera: Which’un?  
  
Mahariel: “Elbow deep in circumstances.”  
  
Sera: Ha! That one!  
  
Mahariel: I have a story like that myself.  
  
Sera: Bet you do. Come on then, let’s hear it.  
  
Mahariel: A Grey Warden, an Antivan assassin, and a Pirate Queen walk onto a boat.  
  
Varric: Wait, wait, wait. I’ve heard this story.  
  
Mahariel: Isabela was with you in Kirkwall, wasn’t she?  
  
Varric: Are you kidding? That was _you_?  
  
Varric: How many of my friends have you slept with?  
  
Mahariel: How many friends do you have?


	8. Party Banter: Iron Bull

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters and banter enclosed within parentheses ( ) denotes that the line will only take place if that character is present. Once Here Lies the Abyss has been completed, Nathaniel always accompanies Mahariel as an extra party member.

**General Banter  
**  
Mahariel: Wow.  
  
Iron Bull: Yeah, I get that a lot.  
  
Mahariel: You know, I travelled with a Qunari for a while.  
  
Mahariel: Sten.  
  
Iron Bull: There are lots of stens, you know.  
  
Mahariel: None quite like him though.  
  
Mahariel: He didn’t have any horns, for one thing.  
  
Iron Bull: Wait. Wait. _That_ sten? So then you’re...  
  
Mahariel: Don’t say it! Please, don’t say it.  
  
Iron Bull: Wow.  
  
Mahariel: Yeah, I get that a lot.  
  
  
...  
  
  
Mahariel: So, Bull, about Krem.  
  
Iron Bull: Yeah? What about him?  
  
Mahariel: Seems like a great fighter. Real _krem_ of the crop, you know.  
  
Mahariel: And he’s so charming, such _aclassi_ guy.  
  
(Varric: I can’t believe this is happening.  
  
Cassandra: [disgusted noise].)  
  
Iron Bull: I can’t wait to tell him about this.  
  
Mahariel: Tell him he’s cute, too.  
  
  
...  
  
  
Iron Bull: You know Warden—   
  
Mahariel: Bull, you can call me by my name, you know.   
  
Iron Bull: Kinda... intimate, don’t you think?   
  
Mahariel: *laughs* Maybe it was meant to be.   
  
(Nathaniel: It absolutely was not.)   
  
Mahariel: Anyway, what was it?   
  
Iron Bull: Just wonderin’ if you wanted to get some drinks later.   
  
Mahariel: Hell yeah!   
  
Iron Bull: And maybe after...   
  
Mahariel: *laughs* We’ll just have to see about that, won’t we?   
  
(Nathaniel: No, no you will not. There will be no “after” to “see about.” Keep your horns to yourself, Bull.)  
  
  
...  
  
  
Mahariel: Hey Bull, I was thinkin’...  
  
Iron Bull: About me? I’m flattered.  
  
Mahariel: The Chargers. They don’t get too much action with the Inquisition, do they? Just scouting missions every once in a while.  
  
Iron Bull: For the most part.  
  
Mahariel: I might have a couple jobs I need some help with, if you’re interested.  
  
Inquisitor: Are you trying to use Inquisition resources for unofficial business, Warden?  
  
Mahariel: I’m just asking my friend here if he’d be up for a little extra work is all.  
  
Mahariel: It’d be exciting.  
  
Iron Bull: Yeah?  
  
Mahariel: And there’d be good company.  
  
Iron Bull: Yeah?  
  
Mahariel: And it’d pay quite well.  
  
Iron Bull: What’s the catch?  
  
Mahariel: There might be dragons.  
  
Iron Bull: Sold.   
  
Inquisitor: Bull, we’re paying you to work for us, you know.  
  
Mahariel: Don’t worry Inquisitor. Won’t impact the Inquisition at all. Probably.  
  
  
...  
  
  
Iron Bull: So, you really know the Arishok?  
  
Mahariel: Yeah, I really do.  
  
Iron Bull: Hard to imagine bas fighting alongside the Arishok.  
  
Iron Bull: Uh, no offense.  
  
Mahariel: Kadan.  
  
Iron Bull: I, uh, I don’t really think we’re at that place in our relationship, Warden.  
  
Mahariel: No, Bull. I’m _kadan_. He calls me kadan, not bas.  
  
Iron Bull: The _Arishok_ calls you kadan?  
  
Mahariel: Yes he does.  
  
(Cole: She is very dear to him.)  
  
Iron Bull: The Blight was weird.  
  
Mahariel: It was.  
  
  
...  
  
  
 **If the Chargers were Saved:**  
  
Mahariel: You did the right thing.  
  
Iron Bull: Yeah.  
  
Mahariel: Still, I’m sorry. I know what it’s like to...  
  
Mahariel: They matter more, is all. We can’t always keep everything.  
  
Iron Bull: Think the Arishok would’ve done that for you?  
  
Mahariel: _Nehraa kadan._  
  
Iron Bull: Yeah.  
  
Mahariel: You and me have new homes now.  
  
Iron Bull: That’s not so bad.  
  
Mahariel: Nope.  
  
  
...  
  
  
 **If the Chargers were Sacrificed:**  
  
Iron Bull: I could use a drink later.  
  
Iron Bull: Warden?  
  
Iron Bull: Hey. Mahariel.   
  
Mahariel: Hissrad.  
  
Iron Bull: You think the Arishok would’ve done any different? Your _sten_?  
  
Iron Bull: You think he would’ve betrayed the Qun for bas?  
  
Mahariel: Doesn't matter what he would've done.  _Nehraa kadan._  
  
Mahariel: It wasn’t the Qun you betrayed and it wasn’t bas you left on that hill.  
  
Mahariel: Par Vollen’s not’s the home you want it to be. Krem and the others didn’t fight for a Qunari; they fought for Iron Bull.  
  
Iron Bull: I think I’ll just drink alone.  
  
Mahariel: Yeah, I expect you’ll have to get used to that now.


	9. Party Banter: Cassandra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters and banter enclosed within parentheses ( ) denotes that the line will only take place if that character is present. Once Here Lies the Abyss has been completed, Nathaniel always accompanies Mahariel as an extra party member.

**General Banter**  
  
Cassandra: You’re really the Warden Commander? The Vanquisher of the Fifth Blight?  
  
Mahariel: Geez, you say it like that, Seeker, and I’m a lot less impressive in person.  
  
Cassandra: Where have you been? We looked for you for _years_.  
  
Mahariel: I’ve been away.  
  
Cassandra: That’s rather vague.  
  
Mahariel: Just how I like things.  
  
  
...  
  
  
Cassandra: Did you really do all those things they say?  
  
Mahariel: Um, what things do “they” say I did?  
  
(Varric: Better get used to it, Warden. She’s a bit of a fan.)  
  
Cassandra: That you saved Redcliffe from a demon! And that you singlehandedly saved Kinloch Hold! And that you fought werewolves! And faced a darkspawn like Corypheus!  
  
Mahariel: Oh, don’t play coy with me, Seeker. I’m sure that’s not all they say—it all sounds so heroic after all.  
  
Cassandra: Well... I’ve also heard that the burning of Amaranthine was your doing. And that you assisted the apostate Anders in murdering a slew of Templars. And that you made... bedfellows of known fugitives and murderers.  
  
Mahariel: There we go.  
  
Cassandra: Is... all that true?  
  
Mahariel: More or less. All you need to know about me is that I protect my own, sometimes at the expense of others.  
  
Cassandra: That... is not exactly a good thing, Warden.  
  
Mahariel: Oh, I know.  
  
Mahariel: I’m not a hero, Cassandra.   
  
  
...  
  
  
Cassandra: Tell me _something_ , Warden. Please, I have to know.  
  
Mahariel: Antivans are fantastic lovers.  
  
Cassandra: That is not what I meant.  
  
(Varric: I’m writing it down anyway.)  
  
Mahariel: Alright, Cass. One question. But just one.  
  
Cassandra: Was Anders—  
  
Mahariel: Not that one. Anders is off limits.   
  
Cassandra: Very well. Why did you order Amaranthine burned?  
  
Mahariel: Damn, Seeker. I was hoping you’d maybe be like Varric and ask me about the bastard prince of Ferelden’s skills in bed.  
  
(Varric: She doesn’t like it when you call him that, though. Fair warning.)  
  
Cassandra: Fine. Did you really threaten the Prince of Orzammar?  
  
Mahariel: What? Oh, him. Yeah. He was an ass.  
  
  
...  
  
  
Cassandra: I’ve heard that Anders killed many templars while under your command.  
  
Mahariel: _I_ killed many templars. Anders killed lots of bandits, darkspawn, and otherwise threatening figures.  
  
Cassandra: Including templars?  
  
Mahariel: Mean ones. And under my orders.  
  
Cassandra: Did he ever express any ill-intent toward the Chantry? Or—  
  
Mahariel: Seeker. Anders is _off limits._ Besides, I express ill intent toward the Chantry every single day.   
  
Cassandra: But Warden, you of all people must understand! We could bring this conflict to an end; we could save the mages and the order and all the people caught in between. If we could only find him—  
  
Mahariel: Seeker, if you ever ask me to betray one of my own again, those words will be your last.  
  
Mahariel: Now, don’t you want to ask me about the werewolves again? They talked, you know.   
  
  
...  
  
  
Cassandra: Warden, if I may ask...  
  
Mahariel: Is it about elves, mages, or Grey Wardens?  
  
Cassandra: No. It is a... personal question.  
  
Mahariel: Oh. Ok, sure. I’ll probably tell the truth.  
  
Cassandra: How many... how many lovers do you have? I’ve heard... I’ve heard many... rumours.  
  
Mahariel: *laughter* Oh. So, your curiosity finally won out over your modesty, huh? Is there a betting pool?  
  
Cassandra: How did you know that?  
  
Mahariel: Regular like? Three. Well... three and three halves, so I suppose you could round up to four and a half .  
  
Cassandra: And a half?  
  
Mahariel: Hey, love's complicated. So, who won?  
  
Cassandra: ... Cullen.  
  
Mahariel: Huh. I figured Varric. Well, your Commander owes me a drink on his winnings, then. Did you bet?  
  
Cassandra: I... two.  
  
Mahariel: Wow, Cass, have some confidence in me.


	10. Party Banter: Blackwall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters and banter enclosed within parentheses ( ) denotes that the line will only take place if that character is present. Once Here Lies the Abyss has been completed, Nathaniel always accompanies Mahariel as an extra party member.

**General Banter  
**  
Blackwall: I must say Warden Commander, it is truly an honor to meet you.  
  
Mahariel: I can’t imagine why the Constable would be honoured to meet a disgraced Commander.  
  
Blackwall: W—Well, rank doesn’t really matter, does it? You’re a hero.  
  
Mahariel: I hear there’s a long list of daring deeds attached to the name Blackwall as well.  
  
Blackwall: Oh, ah, well... I did grow this beard myself, you know.  
  
Mahariel: Excellent job.  
  
  
...  
  
  
Mahariel: Oh, Blackwall?  
  
Blackwall: Yes?  
  
Mahariel: I wanted to thank you.  
  
Blackwall: For what, my lady?  
  
Mahariel: For keeping your mouth securely shut about me to any other Wardens you meet from here on out.  
  
Mahariel: You know, since I saved your life in that last fight. When you weren’t paying attention to that archer on your left.  
  
Blackwall: Oh, ah, right...  
  
Mahariel: Right.   
  
  
...  
  
  
Blackwall: Ah, Warden Commander—  
  
Mahariel: Don’t call me Commander.   
  
Mahariel: Unless you’d like me to call you Constable?  
  
Blackwall: No! I mean, that’s really not necessary, is it? I just, ah, wanted to...  
  
Mahariel: Constable?  
  
(Cole: You’re making it very hard.)  
  
Mahariel: I...  
  
Mahariel: Blackwall, do you want to get a drink later?  
  
Blackwall: I—I’d like that, yes.  
  
  
...  
  
  
Blackwall: So, ah, Warden Commander, that was some fine work...  
  
Mahariel: _Don’t call me Commander_.  
  
Blackwall: Oh, ah, sorry. I just thought—well, I thought, uh—  
  
Mahariel: You know, human men have always been a curiosity to me.  
  
Blackwall: Oh, really?  
  
Mahariel: Yes. How can you bear to have all that scratchy hair on your face?  
  
Blackwall: Oh. Ah, well, some women find it... attractive?  
  
Mahariel: Yes, I’ve heard that, although I can’t imagine why.  
  
(Nathaniel: Trust me, sir, that won’t work on her.)  
  
Mahariel: Good thing you have so many other attractive qualities.  
  
Blackwall: *incoherent stammering*  
  
(Nathaniel: *irate groaning*)  
  
  
...  
  
  
 **After Blackwall's Personal Quest:  
  
** Blackwall: You must think terribly of me, now that you know.  
  
Blackwall: Everyone else does, and none’s earned it quite like you.  
  
Mahariel: Blackwall, I always knew.  
  
Blackwall: You—what?  
  
Mahariel: I didn’t know who you _were;_ I just knew who you weren’t.  
  
Mahariel: It’s... a Warden thing.  
  
Blackwall: Ah. Well, if it’s worth anything at all, I’m truly sorry.  
  
Mahariel: You needn’t be. I’ve done my fair share of awful shit.  
  
Blackwall: Did you order the deaths of innocent children?  
  
Mahariel: Yes I did.  
  
Mahariel: And, if it’s worth anything at all, I’m truly sorry too.  
  
Blackwall: Drinks later?  
  
Mahariel: A lot of them.   
  
  
...  
  
  
 **If Blackwall is to be sent to the Wardens:**  
  
Blackwall: You don’t seem glad to be a Grey Warden.  
  
Mahariel: You’re not getting cold feet now, are you?  
  
Blackwall: No. No, I just wondered if... well, seems a bit less of a desirable life now I’ve seen...  
  
Mahariel: Desirable is certainly not the word I’d use.  
  
Blackwall: What word would you use?  
  
Mahariel: Filthy. Bloody. Unpleasant.   
  
Blackwall: Oh. Thanks.  
  
Mahariel: Don’t worry, Blackwall. The Wardens could use a man like you.  
  
Blackwall: A murderer?  
  
Mahariel: A repentant one.  
  
  
...  
  
  
 **If Blackwall is pardoned:**  
  
Mahariel: So, you’re a free man now.  
  
Blackwall: “Free.” Hmph.   
  
Mahariel: You should be glad you didn’t get sent to the Wardens. It’s not the life you think.  
  
Blackwall: Didn’t you want me sent to them?  
  
Mahariel: It was what you wanted, how you’d claimed to have been living all this time.   
  
Blackwall: I could, still. You’ve the authority to con—  
  
Mahariel: No.  
  
Blackwall: Fair enough. I wouldn’t particularly want to work with a man like me either.  
  
Mahariel: That’s not it.   
  
Blackwall: Then?  
  
Mahariel: You should be glad you made it out of this without conscription. And you’d hate working for me, I promise. I’m not nearly so heroic as you are.  
  
Blackwall: But—  
  
Mahariel: No.


	11. Party Banter: Dorian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters and banter enclosed within parentheses ( ) denotes that the line will only take place if that character is present. Once Here Lies the Abyss has been completed, Nathaniel always accompanies Mahariel as an extra party member.

**General Banter**  
  
Dorian: So, Warden Mahariel, I was wondering...  
  
Mahariel: What?  
  
Dorian: Can I ask you about the Dalish? We don’t see much of them up North, you see, so I was wondering if perhaps—  
  
Mahariel: No.  
  
Dorian: ...Oh. Alright then.  
  
  
...  
  
  
Mahariel: You know Dorian, you remind me of Anders just a bit. He used to wrap little things like that around the top of his staff too. And there’s something in the way you do that little wrist flick when you’re casting a ward that’s very reminiscent of him.   
  
Dorian: Anders? Wait, isn’t that the terrorist?  
  
Mahariel: Of course, Anders was smart enough not to insult my comrades...  
  
Mahariel: I only had to threaten to kill him once.  
  
Mahariel: But you’re smart too, Dorian. So it probably won’t take that much with you, will it?  
  
Dorian: Ah. Of course.  
  
  
...  
  
  
Dorian: Warden, I get the feeling you don’t like me much.  
  
Mahariel: A high class noble from Tevinter who has slaves and insults the people I care for? Why ever would you think that?  
  
Dorian: Ah. My apologies for being born then.  
  
Mahariel: I don’t want to like you, that’s for damn sure. But when you aren’t talking about slaves or elves or Anders, I can’t seem to help myself.  
  
Dorian: Oh, I... well, that’s very kind of—  
  
Mahariel: Probably blood magic, right?  
  
Dorian: *laughs* Yes, I am quite wily.  
  
  
...  
  
  
Mahariel: Dorian, that was some flourish you put on that last little spin, wasn’t it? Very nice.  
  
Dorian: I know! I’m stunning, really. I hope I didn’t distract you too much.   
  
Mahariel: Oh, no. I’m quite used to fighting off the things that sneak up on pretty boys while they show off.   
  
Dorian: *laughs* Got me there, I’m afraid!  
  
  
...  
  
  
Mahariel: Dorian, do you want to get some drinks with me later?  
  
Dorian: That’d be nice, yes.  
  
Inquisitor: I have to say, I was not expecting you two to get along.  
  
Mahariel: Blood magic.  
  
Dorian: Obviously.


	12. Party Banter: Vivienne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters and banter enclosed within parentheses ( ) denotes that the line will only take place if that character is present. Once Here Lies the Abyss has been completed, Nathaniel always accompanies Mahariel as an extra party member.

**General Banter**  
  
Vivienne: Warden, I must say, you are not quite what I was expecting.  
  
Mahariel: Ok.  
  
Vivienne: Perhaps you are not fully aware of how much sway you have the potential to wield.  
  
Mahariel: No, I’m well aware.  
  
Vivienne: And yet you sully your reputation by openly defending the apostate who terrorized an entire city?  
  
Mahariel: Fuck, Vivienne, if I can keep your company, my possessed feather mage is no problem. At least they have a sense of humour.   
  
Vivienne: I see.  
  
  
...  
  
  
Vivienne: Warden, I wanted to ask you—  
  
Mahariel: Actually, Vivienne, I wanted to ask _you_ something too.  
  
Vivienne: Yes?  
  
Mahariel: I hear you’ve been spewing absolute bullshit about the Dalish and our mages.  
  
Vivienne: Only what I’ve heard from reliable sources, dear.  
  
Mahariel: Well stop.   
  
Mahariel: And you might want to fire those informants.  
  
  
...  
  
  
Vivienne: All this time, I’ve thought you looked so familiar.

Mahariel: Are you talking to me _again_?

Vivienne: I had a chat with Lady Morrigan yesterday.

Mahariel: I imagine that was a disappointing conversation for both of you.

Vivienne: Denial does not change the truth.

Mahariel: And thinly veiled threats don’t impress me.

Vivienne: Not threats, my dear. And not so thinly veiled. 

Mahariel: Don’t you have a castle or something to go back to? Fellow mages to use as foot stools? Qunari fashion to poorly imitate?

(Solas: *muffled laughter*)

Vivienne: I see.  
  
  
...  
  
  
Vivienne: Tell me, darling, do you enjoy this aura of unrefined savagery you carry?  
  
Mahariel: Yes.  
  
Vivienne: You claim to care so much for certain entities and you could do so much more for them if you would utilize your status.  
  
Mahariel: You mean I could spin a web of traps and lies around them if I catered to the Orlesian Court.  
  
(Cole: She trusts her hands more than her eyes.)  
  
Vivienne: So long as your dear friends are safe, what does it matter?  
  
Mahariel: It matters.  
  
(Cole: She has so little left.)  
  
  
...  
  
  
Vivienne: You know my dear Warden, I feel that I must tell you: it is unwise to make enemies in the Court.   
  
Mahariel: Noted. Now fuck off.


	13. Party Banter: Solas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters and banter enclosed within parentheses ( ) denotes that the line will only take place if that character is present. Once Here Lies the Abyss has been completed, Nathaniel always accompanies Mahariel as an extra party member.

**General Banter  
**  
Solas: So, you’re Dalish then?  
  
Mahariel: Am I?  
  
Solas: You speak of them with familiarity. You have the markings. Are you not?  
  
Mahariel: The Blight tore me away from my clan. I haven’t been Dalish for a decade.   
  
Solas: The way you defend them... That wasn’t the answer I expected.  
  
Mahariel: I wish I could give you the answer you’d expected. Although I don’t know why you’d be presumptuous enough to expect anything from me, _hahren._  
  
Solas: How mature.  
  
Mahariel: And if I asked you probing personal questions? Where exactly are you from, Solas? How old are you? How do you know all the things you know?  
  
Solas: I wish I could give you the answer you expect.  
  
  
...  
  
  
Mahariel: You’re staring at me like you’re going to set me on fire again. What is it this time?  
  
Solas: You’re a Warden.  
  
Mahariel: Astute observation, there, hahren.  
  
Solas: Did you not realize that Blight magic is nothing but destruction? That it would only kill you?  
  
Mahariel: I didn’t exactly have a choice, you know. It’s not like I volunteered for this. I was tainted _before_ I became a Warden.  
  
Solas: I see. Then perhaps sympathy is more fitting than scorn.  
  
Solas: I can... almost feel it, really. The taint within you. It is... disturbing.  
  
Mahariel: And you as well.  
  
Solas: What do you mean?  
  
Mahariel: You feel rather odd—not like any elvhen hedge mage I’ve ever met.  
  
Solas: I can't imagine what you mean.  
  
Mahariel: As I thought.  
  
  
...  
  
  
Mahariel: _Hahren,_ that was some nice work earlier.   
  
Solas: (curtly) Thank you.   
  
Mahariel: Oh, hahren, why so cold?   
  
Solas: Do others truly find these irritating wiles of yours to be charming?   
  
Mahariel: Oh, there’s some heat. Finally. I was beginning to think there wasn’t anything hiding under that cool exterior, hahren.   
  
Solas: You don’t even like me; why do you insist on playing this game?   
  
Mahariel: The only time I don’t like you is when you’re being an ass, talking shit. Which, I guess you’re right, is pretty much always. But that’s your fault, not mine. I can still _enjoy your company,_ hahren.   
  
Solas: And that! You’ve not an ounce of respect for me or my knowledge. Why do you insist on calling me hahren?   
  
Mahariel: Because I know you like it.   
  
Solas: ...   
  
Mahariel: Oh, what’s that, _Solas_? Did I get a _rise_ out of you?   
  
(Nathaniel: Oh for— Can you stop now?   
  
Cassandra: Maker.   
  
Varric: Ha! That was a great one, Warden!   
  
Iron Bull/Sera/Blackwall: *laughter*)  
  
  
...  
  
  
Mahariel: Oh, hahren?  
  
Solas: What, _da’len_?  
  
(Iron Bull: So she got you to play along, after all, huh?  
  
Varric: Oh ho ho, Chuckles. Playing the game, huh?  
  
Cassandra: [disgusted noise])  
  
Mahariel: I think I hurt my ankle in that last fight. Think you could take a look for me?  
  
Solas: You wouldn’t rather have the First Enchanter take a look?  
  
Mahariel: Rather get eaten by a wyvern.  
  
(Dorian: *laughter*  
  
Vivienne: As if I would deign to do it.)  
  
Mahariel: What, hahren? Don’t think you’re _up_ for it?  
  
Solas: Very well; I will tend to it when we get back.  
  
(Cole: He called you da’vhenan.  
  
Mahariel: No he didn’t.  
  
Cole: Yes he did. I heard him.)  
  
  
...  
  
  
 **After What Pride Hath Wrought:**  
  
Solas: Are you well, Mahariel?  
  
Mahariel: I’ve been better.  
  
Solas: Is there anything I can do to help?  
  
Mahariel: Are—are you _worried_ about me?  
  
Solas: Loathe as I am to admit it, yes, I am.  
  
Mahariel: Well. That’s... unexpected.  
  
Solas: As are many things, of late.  
  
Mahariel: Very true. Maybe—maybe we... I’m glad you’re here, Solas.  
  
Solas: That is... appreciated. I am glad you are here, as well.  
  
Solas: Da’vhenan.


	14. Party Banter: Nathaniel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters and banter enclosed within parentheses ( ) denotes that the line will only take place if that character is present. Once Here Lies the Abyss has been completed, Nathaniel always accompanies Mahariel as an extra party member.

**General Banter**  
  
Nathaniel: What is it? Why are you looking at me like that?  
  
Mahariel: I’m undressing you with my eyes.  
  
Nathaniel: I—do you have to say those sorts of things in front of everyone?  
  
Mahariel: Don’t worry. I’m saving all my naughtiest remarks for when we’ve got some privacy.  
  
Nathaniel: You know, you make it very hard for me to focus on my job.  
  
Mahariel: What, the Inquisition? No need to worry about that.  
  
Nathaniel: Why not?  
  
Mahariel: Because you’re _mine_ a thousand times before you’re theirs.  
  
  
...  
  
  
Nathaniel: Are you alright?  
  
Mahariel: What are you talking about? I’m fine.  
  
Nathaniel: It’s just—that last fight, you...  
  
Mahariel: Oh, that. Don’t worry about it. I’m fine.  
  
Mahariel: Really.  
  
Nathaniel: Just... stay closer to me next time.  
  
Mahariel: *laughing* You know you’re long range and I’m melee, right?  
  
Nathaniel: Well...  
  
Mahariel: If it helps, I’ll let you tend to my sore muscles later.  
  
Nathaniel: That does help. A little.  
  
  
...  
  
  
Mahariel: Nathaniel?  
  
Nathaniel: Yes?  
  
Mahariel: You know I don't... These people we're with right now, this Inquisition.   
  
Mahariel: You know I don't mean anything by all this flirting with them, don't you?   
  
Nathaniel: Of course. Why?  
  
Mahariel: You've made more threats than I have. That's an impressive feat.  
  
Mahariel: I was worried that you thought... Well.  
  
Nathaniel: I think we both know you've got your hands full. Besides, if I thought you meant it, you know I wouldn't be making threats.  
  
Mahariel: I'd have talked to you first.  
  
Nathaniel: I know that. This has really been bothering you, hasn't it?  
  
Mahariel: Ma vhenas...  
  
Nathaniel: Tel enfanim, ma vhenan.  
  
Mahariel: You've been practicing!  
  
Nathaniel: Anything for you.  
  
  
...  
  
  
  
Nathaniel: Did... did you go through my pockets earlier?  
  
Mahariel: What? No. Well, actually, what do you mean by earlier?  
  
Nathaniel: Today. Did you go through them today?  
  
Mahariel: Oh. No, then. Not since last week.  
  
Nathaniel: I knew you stole my food!  
  
Mahariel: It was one of those little cakes. I couldn’t help myself.  
  
Mahariel: So, what’s missing now, though?  
  
(Cole: It’s got love inside. Intentions he never thought—)  
  
Nathaniel: It’s a box. A little box...  
  
Mahariel: I’ll see if I can find it.  
  
Nathaniel: Don’t, ah... Don’t open it, if you find it.


	15. Party Banter: Alistair, Stroud, Hawke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters and banter enclosed within parentheses ( ) denotes that the line will only take place if that character is present. Once Here Lies the Abyss has been completed, Nathaniel always accompanies Mahariel as an extra party member.

**ALISTAIR**  
  
Mahariel: Alistair Theirin, if you ever make me worry like that again I am going to run you into the ground myself.  
  
Alistair: You're still mad?  
  
Mahariel: Yes I am still mad. I'm running all over Ferelden and Orlais trying to find you, and  _Hawke_ knows just where you've been propping up your feet.  
  
Alistair: I wouldn't say I had my feet propped up.  
  
Mahariel: Don't argue with me right now.  
  
Alistair: I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't exactly have time to find you and I knew where Hawke was. It was just faster.  
  
Mahariel: I was just so worried about you. I--  
  
Alistair: I'm fine. Besides, you don't seem like you're doing so well, yourself.  
  
Mahariel: I've been better, that's for sure.  
  
Alistair: Am I forgiven?  
  
Mahariel: Hardly. You'll be making it up to me later, I assure you.  
  
Mahariel: But I'm better, now I know you're alright.  
  
  
...  
  
  
Alistair: So... when this is over... I'll have to go back to Wiesshaupt for a while and...  
  
Mahariel: I can't. Not yet. Morrigan and Kieran need me. For now.  
  
Mahariel: But after. Alistair, after, I promise.  
  
Alistair: Do... do you think Morrigan would let me... I mean, Kieran...  
  
Mahariel: I think so. You should talk to her. It'd be good for him, I think. To know.  
  
Alistair: Would it? What can I give him? What kind of fa--I'm not really a very stabilizing force right now.  
  
Mahariel: But you're good. And it never hurts a child to have a good person in their life.  
  
Mahariel: He loves dogs. He likes history. It's easy to make him laugh. He's a lot like you.  
  
Alistair: It would be nice.  
  
Mahariel: Will. It _will_ be nice. One day.   
  
Alistair: Do you really think so? That one day we'll all just settle into a big, cozy house together.  
  
Alistair: No darkspawn, no fighting, no missing each other for months at a time, hoping that...  
  
Mahariel: We've given the world enough, Alistair. We deserve some peace too.  
  
  
  
...  
  
  
Mahariel: Alistair, have you met Constable Blackwall?  
  
Alistair: I haven't no. I recall Duncan mentioned him once or twice.  
  
Mahariel:  _Apparently,_ he's here. You should have the Inquisitor introduce you.  
  
Alistair: But I haven't felt--  
  
Mahariel: Oh, I know. Come talk to me after you meet him.  
  
  
  
 **STROUD**  
  
Mahariel: Glad to see you're doing well, Stroud. Aside from the obvious, I mean.  
  
Stroud: It is good to see you too, Mahariel. I see you didn't die on that last escapade of yours.  
  
Mahariel: Was there another betting pool?  
  
Stroud: Of course. I won four hundred sovereigns.   
  
Mahariel: How many of those assholes thought I'd die?  
  
Stroud: Out of seven? Four. The other two refused to bet, thought you'd be mad when you got back.  
  
Mahariel: They should've bet on me.  
  
Stroud: I tell them that every time. These young people, they never listen.  
  
  
...  
  
  
Stroud: I have to say, I am very happy to see that this hasn't impacted you.  
  
Mahariel: I wouldn't say that, exactly.  
  
Stroud: Of course. I mean that I am glad you weren't part of it.  
  
Mahariel: I'm glad you weren't either.  
  
  
  
  
 **HAWKE**  
  
Mahariel: So, you're Carver's sister?  
  
Hawke: I can only imagine what he's told you about me.  
  
Mahariel: Actually, he's very fond of you. Brags about you all the time.  
  
Hawke: What, really? Carver? Carver Hawke? You haven't got him mixed up with some other hulking, sulking sword-carrying grump?  
  
Mahariel: Nope, that's definitely Carver. Although he's grown up a lot since I first met him.  
  
Hawke: I suppose he had to.  
  
Mahariel: He doesn't blame you, Hawke. Really. I think he did at first, but...  
  
Mahariel: You'd be proud of him. He's a fine man.  
  
  
...  
  
  
Mahariel: I've been meaning to thank you, Hawke.  
  
Hawke: Really? What in the world for?  
  
Mahariel: You took care of some very important people for me in Kirkwall.  
  
Hawke: Look, I never  _planned_ on killing anybody. They all just--  
  
Mahariel: Ah, no. That's not what I meant.  
  
Hawke: Oh. Well that's a first.  
  
Mahariel: I meant Merrill and Anders and Justice. They all needed somebody and I wasn't there.  
  
Hawke: I'm sure you would've if--  
  
Mahariel: You were there. You took care of them, best you could.  
  
Mahariel: Hell, even Nathaniel and Zevran had run-in's with you.  
  
Hawke: I _was_ a busy woman when I was in Kirkwall.  
  
Mahariel: Well, whatever else this world throws at you, I'm in your debt.  
  
Hawke: You take care of Carver for me and we'll be even.  
  
Mahariel: Without doubt.


	16. Banter: Leliana, Joesphine, Cullen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters and banter enclosed within parentheses ( ) denotes that the line will only take place if that character is present. Once Here Lies the Abyss has been completed, Nathaniel always accompanies Mahariel as an extra party member.

**LELIANA  
**  
Mahariel: Leliana, can I borrow a bird?  
  
Leliana: Of course. What do you need a bird for?  
  
Mahariel: Well, actually, I need three birds. I want to send a note to Zevran, and also to Vigil’s Keep.  
  
Leliana: And the third bird?  
  
Mahariel: I want to train it to drop things on people I don’t like.  
  
  
...  
  
  
Mahariel: Leliana, how are you? I know this is hard for you.  
  
Leliana: I am... coping.  
  
Mahariel: I brought you something.  
  
Leliana: What's this? There's not a nug in this box, is there?  
  
Mahariel: No. Although I did consider it. Go on, open it.  
  
Leliana: Ten years and you're still bringing me flowers.  
  
Leliana: And... Maker, where did you get this?  
  
Mahariel: I did manage to make a  _few_ friends while I was in Orlais. You can imagine how hard that was.  
  
Leliana: This is beautiful.  
  
Mahariel: I'm glad you like it. It's not much but...  
  
Leliana: Thank you for thinking of me, Mahariel.  
  
  
...  
  
  
Leliana: How's the bird you borrowed?  
  
Mahariel: Doing well. I've been calling her Dragon.  
  
Leliana: Why?  
  
Mahariel: So I can yell and point at her while she's flying and scare the hell out of Cullen.  
  
  
  
  
**JOSEPHINE**  
  
Mahariel: I've a dear friend from Antiva. Is it everything he said?  
  
Josephine: What did he say?  
  
Mahariel: Rowdy, full of assassins, flowers, and the smell of leather.  
  
Josephine: That is apt description, although I spent most of my time in... different circles.  
  
  
...  
  
  
Mahariel: Josephine Montilyet, I don’t know how Antiva can possibly be getting on without you.  
  
Josie: Oh, well, there are many with my diplomatic talents.  
  
Mahariel: I don’t believe that at all. And certainly none who can look so lovely doing it.  
  
Josie: Lovely?  
  
Mahariel: Very.  
  
  
...  
  
  
Josephine: I have a request, Warden.  
  
Mahariel: Anything.  
  
Josephine: Some important potential allies have requested a meeting with you.  
  
Mahariel: Anything but that.  
  
  
...  
  
  
After Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts:  
  
Josephine: I cannot believe you did that! And the Winter Palace, no less!  
  
Mahariel: I'm sorry. Well, I'm not, but I'm sorry it upset you.  
  
Josephine: Of course it upset me! What if someone else had walked into the library?  
  
Mahariel: That was part of what made it fun.  
  
  
  
  
**CULLEN**  
  
Cullen: I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't realize you were trying to lay low.  
  
Mahariel: It's fine. I suppose I should be glad you were happy to see me, considering.  
  
Cullen: Oh. Right. I've, ah, come to regret that.  
  
Mahariel: Really? It certainly took you long enough. I heard about Kirkwall, you know. About everything you let happen there.  
  
Mahariel: Seems your regret means little.  
  
  
...  
  
  
After Cullen's Lyrium Addiction is Revealed:  
  
Mahariel: Cullen, I... I wanted to apologize. For what I said.  
  
Cullen: You were right.  
  
Mahariel: Yes. But I didn't realize... Alistair never started lyrium; I had no idea that it was so... bad.  
  
Cullen: Still, I can't possibly justify--  
  
Mahariel: No, but... I'm still sorry. I doubt that helped.  
  
  
...  
  
  
If Cullen is encouraged to quit Lyrium:  
  
Mahariel: I wanted to tell you...  
  
Cullen: What?  
  
Mahariel: I think it's very brave, what you're doing.  
  
Cullen: Unless I can't manage it. Then it's only reckless.  
  
Mahariel: You can.  
  
Cullen: I don't know.  
  
Mahariel: You've come a long way, Cullen. You're almost there.  
  
Mahariel: I know you can.  
  
  
...  
  
  
Cullen: So, how have you been since then? I’ve not heard much of you these years.  
  
Mahariel: Well, that is what I was going for.  
  
Cullen: Hiding?  
  
Mahariel: It was necessary.  
  
Cullen: Why?  
  
Mahariel: Oh, you know, I had to hide out from all my admirers.  
  
Cullen: A—Admirers?  
  
Mahariel: You sound so flustered Commander. Should I have been hiding from _you_?  
  
Cullen: Oh—ah, no, no of course not!  
  
Mahariel: Oh. Shame.  
  
Cullen: I—I mean, ah, I certainly... You’re very... Maker, I don’t know what I’m saying.  
  
Mahariel: I like you flustered, Commander. But I bet you have every reason not to be.  
  
Cullen: Well, maybe we can discuss that later, in my office.  
  
(Nathaniel: Yeah, and maybe I can shoot you.)  
  
Cullen: Really, though, it's good you're here. We could use you.  
  
Mahariel: Everyone always wants to use me.


	17. Banter: Morrigan, Kieran

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters and banter enclosed within parentheses ( ) denotes that the line will only take place if that character is present. Once Here Lies the Abyss has been completed, Nathaniel always accompanies Mahariel as an extra party member.

**MORRIGAN**  
  
Morrigan: I was quite surprised to hear that my "consort" had come to Celene's Peace Talks.  
  
Mahariel: Oh, trust me, I was surprised to be there too. And it was safer to just stick with the old story.  
  
Morrigan: I suppose I should have expected it. Leliana always did want to see you dance at Court.  
  
Mahariel: Unfortunate that Sten couldn't be there to dance with me.  
  
(if Iron Bull is available)  
Morrigan: The Inquisition has a Qunari; perhaps you should've asked him.  
  
Mahariel: He was busy. Very important drinking games to be played on fancy Orlesian coffee tables.  
  
  
...  
  
  
Mahariel: I know it's hard, not being at Court anymore.  
  
Morrigan: It is not Court I miss, but the life afforded by it.  
  
Mahariel: I know. And I know you're worried about Kieran, about what's going to happen once all this is done.  
  
Mahariel: You know I'm here, right? You know I'm going to do whatever it takes to make sure you're both safe.  
  
Morrigan: I know you are. And that is a comforting thought.  
  
Mahariel: And you missed me.  
  
Morrigan: And I missed you.  
  
  
  
 **KIERAN**  
  
Mahariel: Do you like Skyhold, Kieran? Are the people nice to you?  
  
Kieran: Yes. I like it much better than the palace. I get to go outside more here.  
  
Mahariel: I'm glad. Have you met anyone interesting?  
  
Kieran: Lots of people. There's an elf here, a very old one. He's familiar. But he doesn't come talk with me.  
  
Kieran: And there's a spirit here. His name is Cole. I like him.  
  
Mahariel: Good. I'm glad you've made a friend.   
  
Mahariel: The next time we go to Redcliffe, your mother said you could come with us, if you like.  
  
Kieran: Really?   
  
Mahariel: Really, really.  
  
  
...  
  
  
Kieran: Mahariel, can I ask you something?  
  
Mahariel: Of course you can, da'len.  
  
Kieran: Mother says we aren't going back to the palace. Where are we going?  
  
Mahariel: We... haven't decided yet.   
  
Kieran: Are you going to stay with us again?  
  
Mahariel: Yes. Nathaniel, too.   
  
Kieran: I'm glad. I missed you when you left.  
  
Mahariel: I know, ma nehn. I missed you too.


End file.
